


More Connects Than Separates Us

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Remember, Tribute to Chadwick Boseman, the king is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Bucky and Sam fly to Wakanda to say their goodbyes.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	More Connects Than Separates Us

**Author's Note:**

> I am so saddened by the death of Chadwick Boseman. I cannot imagine anyone else being King T'Challa. This is my way of saying goodbye.

_“Wakanda will no longer watch from the shadows. We cannot. We must not. We will work to be an example of how we, as brothers and sisters on this earth, should treat each other. Now, more than ever, the illusions of division threaten our very existence. We all know the truth: more connects us than separates us. But in times of crisis the wise build bridges, while the foolish build barriers. We must find a way to look after one another, as if we were one single tribe.”_ ~ King T’Challa 

*

The word came in from Wakanda at 2:41 in the morning. 

King T’Challa was gone to be with his ancestors. Illness had done what war and malice had not been able to do. He had passed with those he loved by his side, his mother and his sister. 

Bucky had gotten a text from Okoye. _James, T’Challa passed last night. Shuri and the Queen Mother asked you to come. I’m asking, too._

It felt like he couldn’t breathe, like his heart hurt inside his chest. T’Challa had saved his life and his sanity when he’d given him refuge from the rest of the world. He and Shuri had given him his identity back and helped him forgive himself for the things he had done. He owed him everything. 

He tapped on Sam’s bedroom door. “Sam? Wake up, Sam.” 

They shared an apartment since Steve had gone to be with Peggy and sometimes, they shared more. Sam had been his rock since Steve was gone. 

Sam flung the door open. “What the hell, Bucky? It’s the middle of the night.” 

Bucky handed him his phone. Sam read the message. 

They had not known how ill the king really was. Apparently, no one had, outside his family. “I’ll call and get us a Quinjet. Tell the general that we’re on our way,” Sam told him as he stepped back into his room to dress. “Pack a few clothes, Bucky.” He noticed that Bucky seemed quite numb and helped him pack after he’d dressed and packed his own bag. 

And hour later, they were on the way to Africa. 

Sam held Bucky’s hand as they flew. Neither of them talked. They didn’t need to. Okoye met them when they landed. Her eyes were red from crying. She took them to the palace. 

Shuri waited for them. She put her arms around Bucky and placed her forehead against his. “I could not fix him, White Wolf. I tried, but the disease was stronger than his body.”

The Queen mother embraced Sam and made her way to Bucky as well. “My son’s spirit is strong, he will never be gone from Wakanda entirely. Come, James, Sam, let us sit and talk of our memories. We have time to mourn tomorrow. Tonight, we will remember my son, the king and your friend.”

They all talked for hours, each person sharing memories of T’Challa, both good and bad and more often than not, funny and sweet. They cried and they laughed and they remembered. 

They would always remember. 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
